1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to head support pillows and the like which are used by workmen such as mechanics when working in a position in which they must lay on their back underneath equipment or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years mechanics and other workmen, when lying beneath equipment, have had to rely on a make shift pillow beneath their head which must be continually moved about to various locations as the mechanic or workman shifts his body beneath the equipment to generally work on engines or other parts or equipment and most of the time both his hands are being utilized in performing work with tools, parts and the like. When it becomes necessary to reposition his body, he must disengage one hand or the other in order to reposition the pillow which causes delays and inconvenience, many times having to put down a tool or part which he is using and then find the tool or part again after repositioning himself, all the time lying on his back or side in such a position as to make it difficult to see where he has laid the tool or parts being used.
In the past this problem has been addressed by using a device known in the trade as a "creeper," which is a small cart with low swivel casters, and most creepers contain a head rest which in general is hard and uncomfortable, and the creeper can only be used in ideal circumstances such as in a garage or the like which has a smooth, hard floor for the casters to roll on. Also the creeper is expensive as it is generally made of hardwood and has a leather covered head rest or the like which cannot be removed or replaced when it gets soiled from grease, dirt and perspiration and the like and the creeper is also a bulky device which is not generally carried in the vehicle but is kept in a garage or the like.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an economical pillow device which supports the head of the user and is designed to be comfortable in that the core is made of pliable material such as foam rubber and is contoured to fit and support the head in such a manner as to relax the user and prevent neck cramps and the like.
A further purpose is to provide means to secure the pillow to the head of the user by means of an adjustable strap or an elastic band or the like which causes the pillow to move with the head of the user as the user moves about beneath the vehicle.
Still another purpose is to allow the user the freedom of both hands as it is now not necessary to move or adjust the pillow as it is attached to his head.
It is a further purpose to provide a simple, portable, light weight devise that may be carried in the vehicle for use in emergency situations.
A further purpose is to provide a head rest which may be used on any surface such as soft ground, gravel, roadways, etc.
Still another purpose is to provide a pillow which may be easily cleaned and kept in a sanitary condition.
Another purpose is to provide a pillow which is attachable to the back of, or is part of, a user's cap or the like which also keeps his head and hair from being soiled from grease, oil, dirt and debris and the like.
Still another purpose is to provide a visor or the like on the cap which will keep grease, oil and debris and the like from falling in the user's eyes.
Other advantages and meritorious features of the present invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the drawings and the preferred embodiments, the claims, and the detailed drawings which are described hereinbelow.